I Will Always Wait For You
by Mekashikito Karin
Summary: Aku akan setia menunggumu walau kau tak pernah melirikku sedikitpun. Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku.
1. Chapter 1

Aku akan setia menunggumu walau kau tak pernah melirikku sedikitpun. Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku.

Fairy Tail not my mine.

.

.

.

Lucy X Natsu

And

Natsu X Lissana

.

.

.

.

Mekashikito Karin

Present

.

.

.

I Will Always Wait For You.

Chapter 1.

(Lucy Pov).

Namaku Lucy Heartfillia. Aku adalah pewaris perusahaan Heartfillia Corp. Aku masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA, tetapi aku sudah dijodohkan dengan Natsu Dragneel anak dari rekan bisnis otou-sama sekaligus teman masa kecilku. Aku tak bisa menolak perjodohan ini karena aku sangat mencintai Natsu, aku mulai mencintainya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Otou-sama menjodohkanku dengan Natsu Dragneel karena untuk menjalin kerja sama antara Heartfillia Corp dengan Dragneel Corp.

(Lucy End Pov)

...

" Baik Lucy kalian sudah bertunangan sekarang!." Ucap ibu Lucy, Layla Heartfillia.

" Lucy kau akan pindah ke Fairy Tail High School!." Perintah ayah Lucy, Jude Heartfillia.

" Kalian sekarang boleh ke berjalan – jalan ditaman, kami akan membicarakan pesta pertunangan kalian..." Perkataan Igneel ayah Natsu terpotong oleh Grandine ibu Natsu. " Dan pernikahan kalian." Kata Grandine senang.

Natsu hanya mendengus tak senang, ia lalu menarik tangan Lucy kasar. Lucy mengikuti Langkah Natsu yang menuju taman Heartfillia. Tiba – tiba Natsu berhenti secara mendadak, al hasil hidung Lucy menabrak punggung Natsu. Natsu berbalik dan menatap intens muka Lucy, Lucy yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk.

" Tatap aku Lucy!." Ucap Natsu memegang dagu Lucy, Natsu memandang Lucy dalam seperti singa yang mendapat mangsanya. " Gomen. Lucy tetapi aku sudah mempunyai pacar bernama Lissana, dia teman masa kecil kita." Sambung Natsu kembali.

Mata Lucy terbelalak mendengar kalau Natsu sudah punya pacar, hatinya seperti ditusuk beribu – ribu jarum. Natsu tersenyum melihat reaksi Lucy yang seperti itu.

" Dan seharusnya Lissana ada di posisimu bukan KAU!." Kata Natsu tajam dan memberi penekanan pada kata kau.

" Kau benar seharusnya aku tidak berada disini, diantara kalian berdua!." Balas Lucy, ia menghela nafas panjang rasanya berat mengucapkan kata ini. " Dan aku juga tidak mencintaimu, Natsu!." Ucap Lucy dengan suara bergetar.

" Bagus kalau begitu!, aku akan menganggapmu sebagai istri kalau didepan otousan dan okaasan , dan aku tak menganggapmu kalau tak ada mereka." Perkataan yang menyakitkan keluar dari bibir Natsu.

" B..baik." Jawab Lucy pasrah.

Natsu meninggalkan Lucy sendirian di taman rumahnya. Lucy menatap nanar kepergian Natsu, ia tak mengira kalau Natsu akan berubah sifat dan sikapnya. Lucy duduk dibangku taman, ia menundukan mukanya. Tetes demi tetes air mata berjatuhan membasahi pipi Lucy, bayangan akan rumah tangga yang indah runtuh seketika karena perkataan Natsu.

" Hiks...hiks...hiks...aku mencintaimu Natsu!." Ucap Lucy pelan.

" Lucy?, kau kenapa nak?." Tanya Layla, layla mendekati putri semata wayangnya.

(Lucy Pov)

Aku tak mungkin bercerita kejadian tadi pada Okaasan. Aku harus mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Aku kurang yakin dengan alasan ini tapi aku harus mencobanya.

" Ano, mataku kemasukan debu tadi." Ucapku gugup.

" Okaasan, kira kamu menangis!." Ucap Layla dengan senyumannya, tetapi senyuman itu pudar dalam seketika, " Okaasan, tahu kalau Natsu tidak mencintaimu!." Sambung Layla.

Mataku terbelalak mendengar perkataan okaasan. Bagaimana okaasan tahu kalau Natsu tidak mencintaiku, apakah okaasan mendengar omonganku dengan Natsu.

(End Lucy Pov).

" Lucy, kau harus bersabar nak!." Kata Layla dengan lembut sambil mengusap rambut pirang anaknya.

" Okaasan, aku masuk ke kamar dulu." Ucap Lucy.

Lucy berjalan ke kamar dengan langkah gontai. Ia membuka pintu kamar lalu menutupnya pelan, Lucy menjatuhkan badannya di kasur king sizenya dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Ia menangis sampai tertidur.

Diwaktu yang sama, di rumah Natsu.

" Natsu, kau harus menikahi Lucy!." Bentak Igneel.

" Aku tidak mencintainya, otousan!." Kata Natsu dengan nada tinggi, ia menaiki tangga namun ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Igneel. " Dan aku sudah mempunyai pacar!." Sambung Natsu kembali.

" Anak itu benar – benar keras kepala." Ucap Igneel sambil memijit – mijit pelipisnya.

" Sudahlah, suamiku nanti Natsu akan sendirinya jatuh cinta pada Lucy." Kata Grandine, menyabarkan suaminya.

-:Kamar Natsu:-

Didalam kamar Natsu terlihat Natsu yang sedang mengacak – acak rambut pinknya. Ia berkali – kali mengumpat. Natsu akan terlihat menyenangkan pada orang yang disayanginya tetapi ia akan terlihat menyeramkan pada orang yang dibencinya.

(Natsu Pov)

Argghhhhhh. Kalau itu bukan permintaan otousan aku akan menolak perjodohan ini. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Lucy, tidak ada sedikitpun perasaanku padanya. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman tidak lebih. Seharusnya itu Lissana yang ada di posisimu bukan kau, Lucy. Aku membencimu Lucy Heartfillia, sangat membencimu. Aku akan menunjukan sisi gelapku padamu, Lucy Heartfillia.

( End Natsu Pov)

Karena Natsu terlalu lelah memikirkan semua ini, Natsu akhirnya tertidur dengan lelap.

Keesokan harinya...

Lucy terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Lucy malas pindah sekolah ke Fairy Tail High School. Lucy berjalan dengan malas ke arah kamar mandi. hanya butuh 15 menit untuk Lucy membersihkan diri.

Tok..tok...tok. Cklek. " Hime ini baju seragam anda dan buku pelajaran sudah saya masukkan dalam tas anda." Ucap Virgo pelayan pribadi Lucy.

" Arigatou, Virgo." Kata Lucy sambil mengambil baju seragamnya dan ia ganti baju di ruang ganti.

" Saya permisi," Ucap Virgo pamit, saat hendak menutup pintu Virgo membukanya lagi." Natsu-sama sudah menunggu anda sejak 5 menit lalu." Ucap Virgo diselingi suara dentuman pintu.

Sesudah memakai seragam Lucy segera keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Ia melihat Natsu sedang berbincang dengan Loki, kakak laki laki Lucy. Lucy menyapa kedua pria tampan itu. Loki membalasnya dengan senyuman tetapi Natsu tidak membalas sapaan Lucy.

'' Loki-nii, aku berangkat dulu, Jaa." Pamit Lucy pada Loki.

Di dalam Mobil Natsu...

" Kau lama sekali, Pirang." Protes Natsu.

'' Gomen. Aku tak tahu kalau kau menjemputku." Balas Lucy,menatap kosong luar jendela.

Natsu hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan Lucy. Tanpa pikir panjang Natsu menjalankan Mobil sport merah miliknya menuju sekolah.

...

Sesampainya di sekolah...

Natsu memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran. ketika Natsu dan Lucy turun dari mobil, para murid Fairy Tail High School mengerumuni mereka. Ternyata berita Natsu dan Lucy bertunangan sudah menyebar luas seantero Fairy High School.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berwarna putih berlari mendekati kerumunan. Di pelupuk gadis itu menggenang air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Setelah mendekat ia berjalan kearah Natsu dan menamparnya keras. Natsu memegangi pipinya yang panas.

" Natsu, kau sudah tunangan?!." Tanya Lissana.

" Lissana, aku akan menjelaskannya." Kata Natsu.

Lissana adalah tipe orang yang mau mendengar penjelasan orang Lain jadi ia mendengarkan Natsu yang berbisik kepadanya. Lissana menatap Natsu tak percaya.

" Aku akan membuatmu percaya!." Ucap Natsu.

Natsu menarik Lissana dalam pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Lissana mereka melakukan..., Yang mereka lakukan adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Gomen kalau ceritanya GeJe T.T. ini adalah fanfic pertama aku. :D

tolong kirim masukan dan kritik ya...

lewat reviews lohhh!

jangan lupa...

arigatou.

salam manis

Mekashikito Karin..

.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku akan setia menunggumu walau kau tak pernah melirikku sedikitpun. Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku.

Fairy Tail not my mine.

.

.

.

Lucy X Natsu

And

Natsu X Lissana

.

.

.

.

Mekashikito Karin

Present

.

.

.

I Will Always Wait For You.

Chapter sebelumnya.

Natsu menarik Lissana dalam pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Lissana. Mereka melakukan..., yang mereka lakukan adalah...

Chapter 2.

Berciuman. Natsu tanpa rasa bersalah berciuman dengan Lissana di depan Lucy dan murid – murid Fairy High School. Hati Lucy seperti tersayat pisau yang sangat tajam, sakit sekali rasanya. Luka kecil dihati Lucy menjadi luka yang besar. Ingin rasanya Lucy marah, tetapi ia tidak punya hak untuk memisahkan mereka.

" Oi, Natsu." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan Natsu dan Lissana.

Natsu tak menghiraukan suara itu, ia terus melanjutkan 'kegiatannya' dengan Lissana. Para gadis terlihat berbisik – bisik melihat adegan Natsu dan Lissana. Bagaimana bisa pria yang sudah bertunangan berciuman dengan mantan pacarnya di depan tunangannya sendiri.

" Natsu, kau berani berciuman di area sekolah!." Teriak Erza Scarlet sang ketua komite kedisiplinan.

Mendengar suara Erza, Natsu langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan Lissana. Erza langsung mencengkram kerah baju Natsu. Dia menyuruh Lissana pergi.

" Natsu, berani sekali kau berciuman di area sekolah!." Erza berteriak keras di depan Natsu menyebabkan kerumunan yang mengelilingi Natsu,Lucy dan Lissana bubar.

" Ano, tolong lepaskan Natsu." Ucap Lucy pada Erza, Erza menoleh pada Lucy. Matanya membulat lebar, ia langsung melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah Natsu. Erza Langsung memeluk Lucy erat.

" Lucy, aku tak menyangka kau akan kembali." Kata Erza lembut, matanya berkaca – kaca.

" Tadaima, Erza." Lucy membalas pelukan Erza erat, Lucy tak menyangka sahabatnya yang selalu melindunginya, akan bertemu kembali disini.

" Yo, Lucy!." Sapa seorang pria.

" Hibiki senpai." Teriak Lucy senang.

" Hai, Lu-chan." Sapa Levy.

" Hai Lucy." Sapa Juvia dan Gray.

" Levy,Juvia,Gray. Aku merindukan kalian." Ucap Lucy matanya berkaca – kaca.

" Tsk, sudah selesai reuninya?." Tanya Natsu kasar.

" Hey, Baka Flame Head. Tak bisakah kau membiarkan kami!." Gray berteriak pada Natsu.

" Aku dengar kau dan Natsu bertunangan, apakah itu benar?." Tanya Hibiki.

" Ya." Balas Natsu singkat.

" Kalau kau sudah bertunangan dengan Lucy, kenapa kau berciuman dengan Lissana?." Tanya Erza dengan nada menyelidik.

" Aku tak mencintai Lucy. Karena dia, Lissana tadi menangis." Ucap Natsu jujur pada teman – temannya.

" Oi, Natsu." Gray tak menyangka Natsu akan berbicara kasar terhadap Lucy.

" Ayo, pergi Lissana." Natsu menarik lengan Lissana kasar meninggalkan Lucy yang menahan perih di hatinya.

" Sudahlah, aku juga tak mencintai Natsu." Kata Lucy, yang tidak menyadari air mata jatuh di pipinya.

Air mata Lucy semakin deras. Hibiki memeluk tubuh Lucy. Teman – temannya menatap iba pada Lucy yang di jodohkan dengan orang yang salah. Tetapi semua itu adalah takdir yang mengikat mereka.

...

" Lucy, kau masuk kelas mana?." Tanya Erza.

" Aku masuk kelas sebelas A." Balas Lucy pada Erza.

" Lu-chan kita sekelas." Kata Levy senang.

" Sepertinya, kita ditakdirkan selalu bersama." Ujar Juvia.

Lucy hanya ber-oh ria. Ia dan teman – temannya berjalan ke kelas XI-A. Sesampainya di kelas Lucy memilih duduk paling belakang dekat jendela. XI-A adalah kelas unggulan, disana mayoritas adalah anak jenius dan orang kaya. Tidak bisa diragukan lagi Lucy adalah anak yang jenius.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring. Murid – murid Fairy Tail High School memasuki kelasnya masing – masing. Natsu masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Lissana disebelahnya. Lucy tak menduga kalau meja Natsu persis ada di depannya. Lucy melempar senyum tulus pada Natsu, dan Natsu tak membalas senyuman itu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian. Laxus – sensei, sang guru matematika masuk kelas. Tak ada yang berani bicara kalau sudah ada di pelajaran Laxus – sensei. Suasana kelas menjadi tegang dan hening semenjak kedatangan Laxus – sensei.

" Hari ini kira kedatangan murid baru. Majulah Heartfillia – san!." Ujar Laxus – Sensei datar.

Lucy berjalan menuju depan kelas. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Lucy, detak jantung Lucy berdetak kencang. Lucy sedang tegang sekarang.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

" Watashiwa Lucy Heartfillia. Saya murid pindahan dari Mermaid Heel School. Mohon bantuannya." Perkenalan Lucy diakhiri oleh senyuman, lelaki di kelasnya(kecuali Natsu) meleleh karena senyuman Lucy.

" Silahkan Duduk Heartfillia – san." Kata Laxus – sensei.

Lucy kembali ke tempat duduknya, pelajaran Laxus – sensei dimulai. Semua murid memperhatikannya dengan seksama terkecuali Lucy, ia malah memperhatikan punggung Natsu.

(Lucy Pov.)

Natsu seharusnya kau menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu. Sejak aku berumur 7 tahun, aku selalu memperhatikanmu!. Sifatmu berubah semenjak kita dijodohkan, aku rindu sikap bodoh dan konyolmu itu. Aku merindukan senyuman hangatmu padaku. Natsu, apakah kau menyadari Lissana tak benar – benar mencintaimu!. Seandainya kau tahu tadi aku melihat Lissana berciuman dengan Sting – senpai.

( End Lucy Pov)

( Flashback)

Lucy, Levy, Juvia dan Erza berjalan menuju XI-A, di tengah jalan Lucy tertegun melihat Lissana tengah berciuman dengan Lelaki blondy di koridor yang lengang. Lucy bertanya pada Erza.

" Erza, lelaki yang sedang berciuman dengan Lissana itu siapa?."

" Sting Senpai, kakak kelas kita XII-A." Balas Erza cuek.

(End Flashback)

" Heartfillia san!, kalau kau tak berniat mengikuti pelajaran saya lebih baik keluar!." Laxus sensei membentak Lucy, menyebabkan Lucy terbangun dari Lamunannya.

" Gomen, Laxus sensei." Ujar Lucy takut.

" Kerjakan soal ini!, ini adalah soal kelas sembilan!." Perintah Laxus sensei.

Lucy berjalan ke depan kelas dengan percaya diri karena soal itu adalah soal yang sering di hadapinya kalau membantu pekerjaan ayahnya. Lucy menulis rumus dan menghitung angka – angka di papan tulis. Tidak sampai 5 menit soal itu selesai dikerjakan oleh Lucy.

" Bagaimana kau bisa?." Tanya Laxus – sensei tak percaya.

" Aku sering mengerjakan ini kalau membantu pekerjaan Otou-sama." Jawab Lucy percaya diri.

" Silahkan duduk." Perintah Laxus sensei.

Lucy kembali duduk ditempat duduknya, ia kembali memandang punggung lebar Natsu. Tiba – tiba Natsu membalikkan badannya ke arah Lucy, Lucy tersentak dan wajahnya merona karena kepergok sedang memandangi Natsu.

" Luce, aku ingin bertanya soal rumus matematika yang kau kerjakan!" Ujar Natsu. Sepertinya Natsu harus menurunkan harga dirinya untuk bertanya pada sang calon istri.

" Aku?" Tanya Lucy.

" Bukan tapi Lissana sayangku," Ucap Natsu ketus.

Deg.

Ucapan natsu terus terngiang – ngiang di kepala Lucy, rasanya dada Lucy seperti dicabik – cabik harimau. Baru saja Lucy merasakan kesenangan tiada tara dari Natsu, sekarang ia harus menyebutkan Lissana dengan suffix sayangku.

" Oi, Luce?" Seru Natsu.

" Na…tsu" Perkataan Lucy terputus karena kepala Lucy rasanya seperti digigit heina, dan seketika itu semua jadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

Balasan Reviews :

LucyHeartfilia-Chibi : Tenang ada kok, sebenernya nyesek juga sih ngeliat Lucy digutuin sama Natsu T.T. Arigatou udah nge reviews.

Day-chan Arusuki : arigatou, penulisannya nanti aku perbaiki lagi. Sebenernya gak tega melihat Lucy diginiin sama salamander Hiks... Arigatou udah nge reviews

nacchandroid : Terima kasih sudah mengomentari, oke tulisannya akan aku perbaiki lagi :D, dan jangan manggil aku author san panggil aja aku karin :D. Arigatou atas reviewannya.

christie stephanie : Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou. aku senang atas komentarannya, terima kasih udah nge reviews.

Guest : Terima kasih atas komentarannya, arigatou sudah mereviews :D.

Guest: Oke saya sudah nge update chap 2, Iya sih gak baik juga ngegantungin orang lain apalagi ngegantunginnya di jemuran #Plakk. Arigatou sudah mereviews

kanzo kusuri : Aku terima usulnya, oke akan aku secepatnya nge update :D. ARIGATOU sudah mereviews

Ganba-chanEgao SM : Aku usahakan update kilat, terima kasih atas sukanya. Arigatou sudah mereviews.

Arigatou minna!, ini fanficnya aku edit soalnya pas aku unggah ada masalah jadi kepotong.

arigatou minna udah ngereviews, aku merasa tulisan pertamaku sangat dihargai. Aku akan berusaha untuk terus berkarya...

Salam manis Mekashikito Karin :*


	3. Chapter 3

Aku akan setia menunggumu walau kau tak pernah melirikku sedikitpun. Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku.

Fairy Tail is not my mine.

.

.

.

Lucy X Natsu

And

Natsu X Lissana

.

.

.

.

Mekashikito Karin

Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I Will Always Wait For You.

Chapter sebelumnya...

. Ucapan natsu terus terngiang – ngiang di kepala Lucy, rasanya dada Lucy seperti dicabik – cabik harimau. Baru saja Lucy merasakan kesenangan tiada tara dari Natsu, sekarang ia harus menyebutkan Lissana dengan suffix sayangku.

" Oi, Luce?" Seru Natsu.

" Na…tsu" Perkataan Lucy terputus karena kepala Lucy rasanya seperti digigit heina, dan seketika itu semua jadi gelap.

Chapter 3.

(Lucy Pov).

Gelap dan dingin inilah yang kurasakan sekarang, sebuah tangan kekar nan hangat merengkuh tubuhku dengan lembut. Aku mengenal aroma tubuh ini, Natsu ya Natsu. Natsu sedang merengkuhku dengan erat tetapi tangan itu dengan cepat menghilang di dalam kegelapan. Seberkas cahaya menyinari lorong gelap tanpa ujung, di sana ada Natsu yang sedang merentangkan tangan untuk memelukku. Aku berlari tetapi Natsu dengan cepat menjauh, aku teriakan namanya dengan sekeras mungkin ia tak membalas.

" NATSUUUUUUUU!" Aku terlonjak kaget sampai aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku menoleh sekitarku. Dimana aku berada?.

" Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Lucy," Ucap seseorang.

" Erza, Juvia, Levy-chan. Dimana aku sekarang?" Tanyaku.

" Kau diruang kesehatan, keadaan fisikmu menurun karena banyak pikiran," Jawab Erza.

(Lucy End Pov)

" Natsu yang membawamu kesini," Ucap Juvia.

" Dan kau tahu, muka Natsu sangat khawatir saat mengetahui kau sedang sakit," Timpal Levy.

" Natsu,Khawatir padaku?" Rona merah dipipi Lucy mulai tampak jelas.

" Ya," Jawab Levy dengan senyum penuh arti.

" Natsu, aku tahu di lubuk hatimu terdalam kau peduli padaku!" Batin Lucy.

" Lucy, mari kita pulang!" Ajak Levy.

" Pulang?, aku pingsan berapa jam?" Tanya Lucy.

" Seharian," Jawab Levy dengan wajah polos.

" NANI?!,"

...

" Sepertinya, aku mendengar suara?" Ucap Natsu yang sedang bersender di mobilnya.

" Natsuuuu," Teriak Lissana.

" Lissana, aku menunggumu!" Ujar Natsu.

Lissana mencium bibir Natsu dengan ganas, Natsu tak mau kalah ia juga membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu. Mereka tak menyadari kalau Lucy melihatnya dengan airmata bercucuran, Lucy berlari meninggalkan dua sejoli itu. Ia berlari sampai gerbang sekolah, tak peduli kalau ia tidak tahu arah jalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Lucy terus berlari tanpa arah, kakinya membawanya ke sebuah taman yang sepi, ia duduk di kursi taman tersebut. Airmatanya kian deras diikuti dengan hujan yang tak kalah deras dengan airmata Lucy. Lucy sama sekali tak peduli bila akan terkena demam yang hanya ia pedulikan adalah cara meredakan rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya.

" Hiks..hiks...hiks... Baka Natsu, aku membencimu sangat membencimu!" Ucap Lucy disela tangisnya.

Tubuh Lucy mulai gemetaran, giginya bergemeletuk tak karuan dan bibir mungilnya pun membiru. Darah segar mengucur dari hidung mancung Lucy, berunglang kali ia seka tetapi darah itu tiada hentinya mengalir seperti airmata Lucy yang terus mengalir tak ada hentinya.

" Ini pakailah," Ucap seorang lelaki sambil melempar jaket kulit berwarna hitam legam kepada lucy yang sedang meringkuk.

Lucy mendangah dan matanya melebar dengan sempurna. " Natsu?!"

" Merepotkan!, aku disuruh mencarimu di tengah hujan deras begini!. Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau aku akan kencan dengan Lissana di sebuah restourant dekat pantai, cepat pakai jaket itu lalu aku akan menurunkanmu di depan rumahmu sehabis itu aku akan menjemput Lissana!" Keluh Natsu pada Lucy.

Bruuk.

Lucy melempar jaket itu ke tanah, tangisnya makin kencang. Natsu tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, ia hanya bisa memandang Lucy dengan tatapan kosong tak berarti.

" Kalau kau keberatan saat mencariku, lebih baik kau pulang saja!, aku bisa mencari taksi daripada mendapat tumpangan darimu!. Cepat pergi sana, pasti pacarmu itu sedang menunggumu disana!" Teriak Lucy kepada Natsu, dan Lucy tidak menyadari kalau darah segar kembali mengucur dari hidungnya.

" Luce, hidungmu..." Natsu hendak menyeka darah Lucy tetapi Lucy menempisnya dengan kasar.

" Apa pedulimu?!, singkirkan tanganmu dariku!" Ucap Lucy dengan kasar.

" Kalau kau tidak mau memakai jaket itu, aku akan memelukmu!" Natsu merengkuh Lucy didalam pelukannya yang hangat, muka Lucy merona mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Natsu.

Lucy tesenyum lembut di pundak Natsu, tak lama kemudian Lucy sudah tak sadarkan diri. Natsu menggendong Lucy ala bridal style lalu ia menidurkan Lucy di kursi belakang mobilnya. Natsu memandangi muka damai Lucy, satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Natsu adalah CANTIK. Natsu menyadari satu hal berat badan Lucy sangatlah ringan, tidak seperti Lissana yang menurutnya berat saat di ia gendong.

Natsu menjalankan mobil sportnya dan meluncur ke rumah keluarga Heartfillia, hanya lima belas menit ia sudah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Heartfillia. Ia menggendong Lucy ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk ke kediaman Heartfillia, Layla dan Jude sangat terkejut melihat anak semata wayangnya pingsan dalam dekapan Natsu lalu mereka langsung memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Lucy.

1 jam kemudian...

Layla dan Jude keluar dari kamar Lucy, raut wajah mereka menunjukan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Merasa ada yang janggal Natsu menghampiri Layla dan Jude, alis Natsu berkerut mendengar permintaan kedua orang tua Lucy untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Heartfillia selama satu bulan.

" Gomen, Paman dan bibi akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Natsu.

" Kami akan pergi ke Amerika dan Belanda untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan disana," Jawab Jude.

" Apakah akan bersama orang tuaku juga?" Tanya Natsu kembali.

" Tentu, nanti kami akan menyuruh Wendy untuk menginap di sini juga," Jawab Layla.

Jude melihat jam dan sedikit terkejut karena setengah jam lagi pesawat akan lepas landas, Jude dan Layla melangkah keluar dari rumah keluarga Heartfillia. Natsu mendengus melihat kepergian Jude dan Layla, ia membuka pintu kamar Lucy dan terlihatlah kamar Lucy yang nyaman. Aroma Vanilla bercampur strawberry menguar dari penjuru kamar Lucy, Natsu melangkah masuk dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Lucy.

" Mengapa kau tidak hentinya membuatku repot? Apakah nanti setelah kita menikah kau juga akan tetap membuatku repot? Lebih baik aku menikah dengan Lissana dari pada denganmu!," Natsu memandangi Lucy dengan tajam seakan menganggap Lucy adalah musuh yang perlu di waspadai.

" Gomen, aku sudah membuatmu repot Natsu. Aku tahu kau tidak benar – benar sepenuh hati menerimaku, pulanglah dua minggu lagi Loki-nii akan pulang dari Korea! Aku tidak bisa mendapat bantuan dari orang yang tidak sepenuh hati memberi bantuan," Lucy menatap kosong langit – langit kamarnya.

" Kau sudah bangun rupanya, kau bilang aku boleh pulang? Sepertinya kalau aku pulang ke rumah akan ada masalah menimpaku dan aku tidak mau seperti itu!" Natsu menatap datar Lucy.

" Natsu, terima kasih!" Lucy melemparkan senyum manis pada Natsu.

" Terima kasih untuk apa?" Tanya Natsu.

" Untuk semuanya," Jawab Lucy dan setelah itu terdengar dengkuran lembut dari Lucy.

" Hoaam. aroma Lucy dan kamarnya membuatku mengantuk," Natsu memilih tidur di sofa dekat kasur Lucy lalu ia pergi ke alam mimpi yang indah.

Lucy kembali membuka matanya dan berjalan ke arah Natsu, ia usap rambut dan pipi Natsu lalu Lucy mengecup pipi Natsu. Tak lupa Lucy memberikan selimut untuk Natsu setelah itu Lucy kembali ke kasurnya dan ia kembali tidur.

Keesokan harinya…..

" Hoaaam, tidur yang nyenyak sekali!" Ucap Natsu, ia baru tersadar ada sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya pantas saja tadi malam ia tak merasa kedinginan. " Apakah Lucy yang memberiku selimut?".

" Ohayo. Kau tidak mandi Natsu? Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu dan ini seragammu lalu jika kau ingin sarapan sudah aku sediakan di meja makan," Ucap Lucy.

Natsu tercengang dengan sikap keibuan Lucy, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan istimewa dengan Lissana. Tersadar dari lamunannya Natsu beranjak menuju kamar mandi, tak lupa ia mengambil handuk dan seragamnya. Gemericik air mulai terdengar dari kamar mandi, Lucy tersenyum simpul lalu membereskan buku pelajaran untuknya dan Natsu. Saat membereskan buku Natsu sebuah foto terjatuh dari buku tulisnya, Lucy mengambilnya dan melihatnya. Foto itu adalah foto Natsu dan Lissana tengah berciuman dengan mesra di pantai Akane.

Tes.

Setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata Lucy, senyum miris ia tenggerkan di paras ayunya. Natsu lagi – lagi menoreh luka di hatinya, Lucy menjatuhkan semua buku Natsu. Buku – buku Natsu berserakan di lantai kamar Lucy termasuk foto yang menyakitkan hati.

Kreeek..

" Fyuhh, segarnya!" Natsu keluar kamar mandi, seragam sekolah telah melekat di tubuhnya.

Pandangan Natsu mengelilingi kamar Lucy, dan pandangan Natsu tertuju pada buku yang berserakan dan sebuah foto yang terjatuh. Natsu berjalan mendekat pada buku yang berserakan, sungguh ia terkejut melihat buku dan fotonya yang berserakan. Amarah Natsu sudah tidak terbendung lagi, ia bereskan bukunya dan ia masukkan dengan asal ke dalam tasnya.

Braaak….

Lucy tersentak mendengar bunyi gaduh dari arah kamarnya, matanya tertuju pada Natsu yang terlihat sangat marah. Dengan tiba – tiba Natsu mencengkram kerah baju Lucy sampai kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai, mata Natsu berkilat – kilat marah.

" TERNYATA KAU BUKAN HANYA MEREPOTKAN SAJA, TETAPI KAU JUGA LANCANG. LEBIH BAIK AKU MENIKAH DENGAN LISSANA DARIPADA MENIKAH DENGAN GADIS LANCANG DAN MEREPOTKAN SEPERTIMU!" Natsu membentak Lucy dengan keras lalu ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Lucy lalu Lucy terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai marmer yang dingin.

" Hiks….hikss…Hiks., maaf aku telah lancang," Air mata Lucy berjatuhan, rasa nyeri di kakinya masih menyergap.

" Aku benci dengan orang yang lancang," Natsu mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya dan ia tersadar kalau dia telah menyakiti Lucy.

" Hiks…hiks…hiks..maaf," Lucy masih menangis karena takut Natsu akan marah kembali padanya, takut kalau Natsu menyakitinya lebih dari ini.

" Sudah jangan menangis!, aku sudah memaafkanmu!" Ucap Natsu menenangkan Lucy, ia teringat satu hal Lucy tidak akan berhenti menangis kalau sedang ketakutan.

" Hiks…hiks…maafkan aku telah lancang, maaf," Lucy berulang kali mengatakan maaf pada Natsu.

" LUCY JANGANLAH SEPERTI ANAK – ANAK!," Natsu kembali membentak Lucy dengan kata – kata kasar.

Hati Lucy mencelos karena perkataan Natsu, hatinya benar – benar sakit dengan perkataan Natsu. Air matanya makin deras karena sangat takut, Natsu semakin kewalahan menangani Lucy. Hati Lucy memang lemah lembut berbeda dengan Lissana yang cenderung kasar.

Tanpa banyak berpikir Natsu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Lucy yang tengah duduk di lantai, kakinya terlalu sakit untuk berdiri apalagi berjalan. Natsu menarik tengkuk Lucy...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Arigatou minna yang telah membaca FFku ini.

Aku usahakan update kilat….

Salam manis…

Mekashikito Karin


	4. Chapter 4

Aku akan setia menunggumu walau kau tak pernah melirikku sedikitpun. Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku.

Fairy Tail is not my mine.

.

.

.

Lucy X Natsu

And

Natsu X Lissana

.

.

.

.

Mekashikito Karin

Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I Will Always Wait For You.

Chapter sebelumnya….

Tanpa banyak berpikir Natsu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Lucy yang tengah duduk di lantai, kakinya terlalu sakit untuk berdiri apalagi berjalan. Natsu menarik tengkuk Lucy...

Chapter 4.

Natsu menarik tengkuk Lucy pelan, jarak antara Natsu dan Lucy makin menipis. Lucy segera tersadar dan mendorong dada bidang Nastu, tetapi apa daya tenaga Natsu lebih kuat dari tenaganya. Lucy berontak, tetapi Natsu tidak menghiraukannya dan sampai akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Natsu sangat tampak menikmati bibir ranum Lucy, mau tak mau Lucy membalas ciuman Natsu karena Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Natsu semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan Lucy, air mata Lucy menetes karena First Kissnya diambil oleh orang yang tidak mencintainya. Natsu menyadari kalau Lucy sedang menangis, ia melepaskan ciumannya. Baru pertama kali ada gadis yang menolak ciumannya.

" Hiks..hikss. aku membencimu Natsu!" Ucap Lucy disela tangisnya.

Natsu mencibir. " Apakah karena ciuman kau sampai menangis seperti itu, kau terlalu berlebihan nona!".

" Itu ciuman pertamaku. Aku tak sudi ciuman pertamaku, diambil oleh orang yang tidak mencintaiku sama sekali!".

" Jadi kau tidak pernah berciuman, berarti aku yang pertama bagimu!" Natsu menyeringai nakal pada Lucy.

" Jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku!" Lucy menempis tangan Natsu kasar.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menjemput Lissana dan kau berangkat sendiri. Sampai jumpa CENGENG!" Natsu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Lucy yang tengah memeluk lututnya.

Lucy menatap kepergian Natsu dengan tatapan nanar, air matanya semakin deras karena perkataan Natsu. Lucy memeluk lututnya, rasanya sakit saat kakinya digerakkan.

" Aku tidak cengeng!" Ucap Lucy di sela tangisnya.

" Kalau tidak cengeng, mengapa menangis?" Tanya seorang lelaki.

Lucy mendongak sesaat matanya terbelalak saking kagetnya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. " Rogue?".

" Hai, Lucy. Lama tidak bertemu!" Ucap Rogue dengan senyuman bertengger di wajah tampannya.

( Author note: Rogue adalah sepupu Lucy dari Amerika, diam – diam Rogue itu menyukai Lucy loh!. Jadi Rogue suka salting geje gitu kalau melihat Lucy tersenyum :D.)

" Ro…, argghh." Lucy meringis kesakitan saat hendak berdiri.

" Kau kenapa Lucy?, kakimu lebam! Siapa yang melukaimu aku akan menghajarnya!" Ucap Rogue.

" Aku hanya terpeleset! Tidak ada yang melukaiku, percayalah!" Lucy tersenyum lembut pada Rogue.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Rogue, pikiran Rogue seakan terkena virus mematikan. Rogue terpaku melihat senyuman Lucy, matanya menjelajahi setiap lekuk wajah Lucy. Dadanya berdegup kencang saat tangan halus Lucy memegang pipinya.

" Kau kenapa Rogue?" Tanya Lucy sambil menepuk pelan pipi Rogue.

" Aku menyayangimu!" Ucap Rogue tanpa sadar kepada Lucy.

" Aku juga menyayangimu sebagai kakak yang baik, Rogue!" Ujar Lucy, Lucy tidak sadar kalau bagian tubuh dari Rogue yang bernama hati sedang sangat sakit alias patah hati.

Rogue tersenyum miris kepada Lucy, Lucy masih tampak polos seperti dulu itulah mengapa ia sangat menyukai Lucy. Rogue membantu Lucy berdiri, setelah itu ia mengobati kaki Lucy yang lebam. Lucy meringis kesakitan saat obat menyentuh Lukanya.

" Natsu, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sekasar itu!" Batin Lucy.

…

Saat di sekolah…..

" Natsu, dimana Lucy?" Tanya Erza.

" Dia ada di rumah, memang kenapa?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah polosnya.

" Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi diantara kalian!. JIKA LUCY TERLUKA MELEBIHI KEKUATAN YANG ADA DALAM DIRINYA, AKU TIDAK SEGAN – SEGAN MENGHAJARMU NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Erza mengancam Natsu, Natsu ketakutan saat aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Erza.

" Sudahlah, Erza – san Natsu tidak bersalah!" Ucap Lissana meleraikannya.

" Dan kau wanita tak tahu malu!, awas saja kalau kau bermesraan dengan bajingan ini di depan Lucy!" Emosi Erza sedang tidak terkontrol, Erza tak segan – segan mengeluarkan kata – kata kotor yang menyakitkan hati walau dia adalah ketua komite kedisiplinan.

" Erza. Kau boleh menghajarku, tetapi kalau kau juga mengikutkan Lissana dalam masalah ini aku tak segan – segan melaporkanmu kepada Jelal karena kau melakukan kekerasan!" Ucap Natsu dengan penuh penekanan.

" Sejak awal tanpa kau sadari Lissana sudah ikut dalam masalah ini! Dan aku tidak takut jikalau kau melaporkanku pada Jelal, karena dalam masalah ini kalian berdua-lah yang salah atau lebih tepatnya kau Natsu kalau di lihat dari sudut pandang orang lain!" Erza berhasil memojokkan Natsu, orang yang berdebat dengan sang ketua komite kedisiplinan pasti akan kalah karena Erza adalah orang yang tidak mau kalah dengan orang lain.

" Erza, Natsu sudahlah!" Jelal melerai mereka berdua.

" Tapi…," Ucapan Erza terpotong oleh perkataan Jellal.

" Erza sudahlah atau aku akan.." Jellal menunjukan tatapan mautnya pada Erza.

" B-baik," Ucap Erza, mukanya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

CKLEK…

" Ohayo!," Sapa Lucy pada seluruh kelas.

" Lu-chan, kami mengkhawatirkanmu!" Ucap Levy sambil memeluk Lucy erat.

" Maaf, membuat kalian khawatir!," Lucy tersenyum hangat pada sahabat – sahabatnya.

" Lu-chan, siapa pria di sebelahmu ini?" Tanya Levy saat melihat seorang pria memakai seragam senada dengan pakaian sekolahnya.

" Dia Rogue, kakak sepupuku. Dia sekelas dengan kita!" Ucap Lucy sambil memeluk lengan kekar Rogue.

" Ck. Kakak sepupu kok semesra seperti itu!" Celetuk Natsu dengan nada mengejek.

Lucy hanya tersenyum kecut dan langsung melepas kaitannya pada Rogue. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya dengan langkah tertatih – tatih, saat sampai di kursi bangkunya Natsu datang dan langsung menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

Di koridor.

" Lucy maaf," ujar Natsu.

" Natsu. Selama ini aku berbohong, aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu!".

" Aku juga Luce!"

The End.

Gomen, ceritanya Gaje! Endingnya juga tidak memuaskan. Ini chappy bukan buatanku tapi buatan adikku. Dia anaknya ngeselin banget, minta seenaknya!, terus yang paling ngeselin chapter ke 4 ini yang mau aku lanjutin dihapus dari netbookku . Terus kalian tahu yang pas aku liat di akunku dia udah nge unggah ini cerita . Oke sebagai author dan kakak yang baik aku Cuma bisa bilang maaf pada kalian dan juga aku gak mau ngelukain perasaan adikku yang udah susah membuat cerita ini. Dia juga bilang kalau aku gak boleh nge utak atik chappy ini , jadi katanya kalau udah nulis pesan ini langsung di hapus dari document. Kalau begitu aku gak bisa ngeedit jadi aku minta maaf. Aku akan membuat cerita lebih bagus dari ini!. Dan aku janji chappynya aku yang akan buat semuanya SUMPAH. Oke maaf ya


End file.
